The present invention generally pertains to irradiation systems that utilize a conveyor system for transporting articles through a target region scanned by radiation from a radiation source and is particularly directed to an improvement in positioning the radiation shielding material of the system.
A prior art irradiation system that utilizes a conveyor system for transporting articles through a target region is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,074 to Peck et al. In such prior art system, the radiation source and a portion of the conveyor system are disposed in a chamber defined by concrete walls, wherein such concrete walls and additional concrete walls defining an angled passageway into the chamber for the conveyor system shield loading and unloading areas located outside of the chamber from radiation derived from the radiation source.